My World Now!
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: Bianca is about to be divorced and Colby is going to be evil. No slash between those two they will be slash with the light of an original character and...Madison
1. Chapter 1

_My World Now!_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Author's Note: _

_**The girl who will are going to be the new girl for Bianca is named Lea. She's twenty-three years old and she's been in pine Valley for a couple of months. She's a writer and come here for quiet. She writes a series called Heather. She's been exchanging smiles with Bianca for a while. **_

_**Part One**_

_**LEA POV:**_

_Okay trying to concentrate I'm here because my publisher wants a new book for Heather. My beautiful blonde who Bianca is reading right now….Oh look she's there…Dammit! She's reading the first book and I was going to send that too her but I think if she knew it was me that she thought I was feeding my ego. Okay maybe I would be. I don't think she's know who I am. Okay I spend book one talking about how Heather met Nadia, the next book on they become apart of the society. Oh God I want those legs…Dammit!. _

_**Bianca POV:**_

_Oh my God there's Lea Rayne and Miranda is being a perfect angel. I also have a pending divorce, my kids are being torn by my ex-wife Reese and I can't think of the fact that the best supernatural writer is looking at me. So I think I'm going to smile back, I think if she actually comes over you…_

"_**Hey sis." Kendall said and so they coo over the babies. Bianca tells Kendall about Reese trying to get custody. Kendall is pissed and told her how she wished Reese wasn't do this to her sister. Bianca just shakes her head and Kendall notice that she was looking at the girl over the side of her head. "Bianca your flirting." Kendall said and Bianca responded, "I am not." Kendall smirk and said, "I'm not judging." Lea took her notebooks and left. "Thanks sis." Bianca said**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**My World now!**_

_**By**_

_**BornThisWay201 **_

_Part Two_

_**Colby was thinking about how betrayed she still was about what her mother did to her and just wanted to be so numb right now. Of course it doesn't help things when you post a video naming her as the person who fuck your boyfriend. Has she took of her hat, she shook out her new black hair because it was time for a change in attitude. **_

_**You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe**_

_**When you with em you meet and neither one of you even know what hit em**_

_**Got that warm fuzzy feeling**_

_**Yeah them chills used to get em**_

_**Now you're getting fuckin' sick of lookin' at em**_

_**You swore you'd never hit em, never do nothin' to hurt em**_

_**Now you're in each other's face spewin' venom in your words when you spit em**_

_**You push pull each other's hair**_

_**Scratch pop hit em throw em down pin em**_

_**So lost in the moments when you're in em**_

_**It's the face that's the culprit, **_

_**So they say it's best to go your seperate ways**_

_**Guess that they don't know ya**_

_**Cause today that was yesterday**_

_**Yesterday is over, it's a different day**_

_**Sound like broken records playin' over**_

_**But you promised her next time you'll show restraint**_

_**You don't get another chance**_

_**Life is no nintendo game, **_

_**Now you get to watch her leave out the window**_

_**Guess that's why they call it window pane**_

_**Liza was right in front of her as she didn't recognized her daughter and Colby snatched over her headphones. She looked right through her mother. Liza first paint herself as the victim but the new Colby didn't head a damn thing. **_

"_**Did you get off on it mom?" Colby asked and Liza responded, "Colby!" "J.R. just thinks about the damn company, you think I'm about your damn image and both of you need to go straight to hell." Colby said and the intensity of the hate in her eyes would have killed Liza. **_

_**As Colby walked away this hate and anger was so good. She turned as Liza was on the phone and smirk because this was just the beginning of trashing her mother. Back in those days, Liza couldn't do that to her mother and so Colby was going to show Liza what she was missing. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**My World Now!**_

_**By**_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Three._

_As Bianca went to bed that night she had dream that she was in Heather's novel that they would having sex. She was Nadia and Lea was Heather. Bianca in the real world she was fingering herself roughly which made her cum so hard. Bianca had two more orgasms and Lea across town thinking of Bianca. _

_**So the next day Lea was staying at the Pine Valley hotel and there was a knock on the door. Lea would be so happy if it was Bianca there tearing off her clothes to jump on her. It was Bianca and they kissed madly. Lea then woke up and threw a fit on the bed. There was another knock on the door and she threw off the cover then fling the door opened. "Madison!" Lea yelled and they gave each other a hug. **_

_**Lea then looked down to see she was bottom naked. "Oh fuck!" Lea yelled and ran into the bathroom.**_

"_**I'll wait here!" Madison yelled. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_My World Now!_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Four_

_Lea told about her trying to find an idea about her next book and Madison told her she's pregnant, Lea was shock and Madison then went into details but was happy that Lea put on her panties. "So where's my copy of the rough draft?" Madison asked and Lea told her she had nothing. "How can you have nothing?" Madison asked her and responded, "Your fucking Lea Rayne." "Yes and you saw me do that to a couple of best female friends." Lea said and Madison grin because that was true. _

_Lea told her she had nothing and Madison responded, "Remember I was the inspiration for Heather and you would Nadia our secret love affair from daddy." "Are you cheating on me?" Madison giggled and Lea gave her a look. "I'm crushing on that Kane girl Bianca." Lea said and Madison responded, "I could help and she could be your new Nadia because you obviously don't want me.." "I never had you! I wanted you." Lea said and Madison smiled. _

_Madison left Lea very clothed and saw Bianca at the Pine valley hotel diner. _

_Madison POV: _

_**There's Bianca and so make small talk. So how do I bring it up? How do I tell her that one of the best authors of all time in my opinion wants to talk to her? Bingo.**_

"_**I see you reading the Heather series." Madison said and Bianca comply that she was. "I know the author and she thinks your cute." Madison said and Bianca didn't know what to say that so she blushed because the kids may not be around but she didn't want to be like her mother and bed hopped. **_

"_**What she say? I mean if I was looking for someone and not in a divorce with my…" Bianca said**_

_**Madison POV:**_

_Okay I didn't know she could swear like that. Don't worry baby if Ryan ever finds out he's the father I will never swear like that and oh My God she's still doing that. _

"_**Is she single?" Bianca asked. **_

_**Madison told Lea what happened and told her about what she called her ex….Lea's mouth dropped and knew her next move. The next day, Lea made a appearance.**_

_**Bianca POV: **_

_No way! She looks like Heather…..Wait listen to Marissa this divorce has to happened. Oh my God the hair is great and the….Listen to Marissa yes shake your head and I got to keep my kids. Don't turn around Marissa. Wait we've been communicating well for my divorce, I could have a free drifting. Damn she turned around and Marissa is turning back. Yes Marissa that's Lea Rayne and oh my God Lea is turning to me. _

"_**If I was into girls, I would hit on her." Marissa said and Bianca responded, "You would." Marissa told her to talk to her because she had paper work to do. Bianca got up and stood where Lea was. "**__I saw her on the streets and how did I know that my fate would be was curled up to keep herself warm." __**Bianca quoted to Lea responded, "You know you didn't have to quote my book to get me to notice you." "I had nothing else to say." Bianca said and Lea told her that she had that problem. Bianca scan the outfit and remember that in the second book Heather was dressing like Ke$ha for a while. "You look…" Bianca said and Lea responded, "Hot. Your mouth wants your tongue to drool." Bianca brushed that off and Lea told her it was okay. So Lea gave her the phone number and walked off. Bianca walked after to her and said, "I don't want you to go." Lea turned around and said, "But your married." Why Bianca was so into Lea was the fact that when she writes Heather, she makes the fact that she's gay as a footnote. Bianca needs a booty call, she's a good mother. She needs it but she can't right now and may go on the internet to take care of that problem. **__"You don't know how to hit on a woman well." Marissa said to Bianca. _

_**Across town…**_

"_**She should have been all up in there." Madison said and Lea responded, "All up in there."**_

"_**You need to tell her that…." Madison said. **_

"_**Bianca your going to be divorce." Marissa said and Bianca knew this all ready. "My marriage was over for a while." Bianca said and Marissa told her about not falling in love about it sucking especially when it's J.R. **_

"_**You don't do relationships very well or finding gay women. You seem to like straight women but you are a good kisser." Madison said and Lea gave her a look like, seriously. **_

_**Lea POV: **_

_Quiet Madison your making sense._

_**Bianca POV: **_

_Quiet Marissa your making sense. _


End file.
